


Resident Evil: Memories of Another Life

by oldmanjay



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chloroform, F/M, Kidnapping, Lickers, Poor Claire, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tentacles, Tentacles aren't naughty, The world is a different place, Twenty Years Later, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanjay/pseuds/oldmanjay
Summary: Claire Redfield awakens in a hospital with Sherry Birkin only to discover that 20 years has passed since Racoon City. Claire must now struggle to live in world where 20 years has passed and she has to try to find her place in it.





	1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Memories 

Authors Notes: This story is an alternate story of what Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin experienced that fateful night 

 

“Run Sherry run”; Claire screams to the girl. Sherry does just that she runs with Claire right behind her and Mr. X right behind them. “Why won’t he just leave us alone” Claire thinks to herself. They run to the elevator that Claire sees at the end of the hall and she becomes hopeful. “Don’t stop Sherry” Claire yells. Suddenly the giant footsteps stop and Claire turns abruptly and sees that Mr. X is gone. “What the hell. where did he go”? Claire wonders. Suddenly Sherry screams “Claire help* Sherry goes silent and Claire turns around and to her horror she sees a tentacle that emerged from the ceiling and is wrapped around Sherry’s waist while the girls hangs from the ceiling arms hanging to the side and knocked out. Claire points her gun at the tentacle when suddenly another tentacle emerges from the ceiling knocking Claire’s gun from her hand.

Claire tries to jump for her gun but the tentacle is just to fast and it wraps around her neck. Claire tries to scream but the tentacle is wrapped around her neck tightly and Claire finds she can’t breathe. The tentacle than lifts her up and Claire is left dangling as she kicks in vain attempt to get free. Claire tries to reach for her knife but two more tentacles emerge from the ceiling. One wraps around her wrists and other her ankles. Claire is effectively trapped. The more she struggles the tighter the tentacles get. Claire begins to see stars and just when she thinks she is going to pass out the tentacle around her neck loosens and Claire can breathe again but just barely. 

“Good to see you again Claire” a voice calls from the stairway. Claire looks over sees Chief Irons except he’s mutated and his body mass is now 3 times the size he was with tentacles emerging from him and behind him is Mr. X torn in half. Claire struggles again only to have Chief Irons give her a mock look of disappointment. “There will be none of that Claire”. In response the tentacle wrapped around her neck gets tighter again and Claire struggles to breathe. A few minutes later it loosen its grip and Claire can breathe again. “What the fuck do you want? I have the pendant just let us go.” “I told you Claire we have unfinished business ” He than looks at her and more tentacles emerge from the floor and they work their way up her legs and wrap around her waist.

“You took to long Claire and William injected me and after his offspring emerged from me my body began to change”. “Now look at me Claire I am freak because of you” Irons replies. Claire than begins to chuckle and than she tells him to “Fuck off”. Irons than gets angry and says to Claire “you need to learn your place bitch” Another tentacle than covers her mouth and nose. Claire struggles to breathe but her air supply is effectively cut off. Between that and the tentacles which are getting tighter again Claire knows that soon she and Sherry will be dead. Than all of sudden one of the tentacles is no longer covering her nose and the other tentacles loosen and Claire can breathe again. Her mouth is still covered. 

Irons smiles at her before he replies” I can feel it, my body is changing I am not sure how much longer I can hold onto my humanity.” Umbrella is going to bomb this place soon they told me to leave. However you and Sherry are coming with me” I know a cave outside the city and we will be safe and in their I will hibernate and you and Sherry will be there to witness it when I reamerge more powerful than I was before. Claire than sees two more tentacles emerge from Chief Irons however these two are different. These have almost mouths. Claire then gets a horrible feeling as the tentacle that covered her mouth has dropped off and she tries to plead with him. “Wait Irons you don’t have to do this we can….” Claire’s words are cut off as the mouth completely envelopes her face. Claire can than feel a strong tongue like muscle begin to force its way in her mouth. Claire struggles but the tentacles have her pinned tightly. Claire’s head moves back and forth in attempt to try to shake the mouth tentacle loose. Claire soon realizes that it was futile she is starting to blackout. The last thing that goes through Claire’s mind before she passes out is how she failed Sherry and how she failed Chris “Stay safe Leon and survive” she thinks to herself before she is claimed by darkness. Soon the only sounds left are Claire’s faint muffled moaning. Than Claire passes out and she is still.

Irons looks at Claire in satisfaction as he looks at her unconscious form. If only he had still been human oh the things he would do to her. However he needs to get to the cave and he needs to sleep. Irons than sedates Sherry the same he did Claire. “Little Brat” he thinks this is also her fault. The gas that emerged from him will keep them sedated for a long time. Irons than picks up his unconscious prizes and carries them away. 

Two days later:

He has finally arrived at the cave with Claire and Sherry still unconscious and in tow. He doesn’t have much time he thinks. First he seals the cave. The creature can’t risk anyone stumbling across him. He then makes a cocoon where he then places Claire and Sherry in it. The creature than shoots out a liquid from his mouth. In no time Claire and Sherry are submerged. The only thing that is keeping them alive is the mouth tentacle that is allowing them to breathe. The Irons creature can feel it he almost doesn’t remember where he came from and who he is. Now he is just a creature of instinct. The liquid that Claire and Sherry are suspended in has crystalized and now they exist in a state of suspended animation. Finally the creature can sleep……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twenty years later

The world has changed in the past twenty years Bio-terror is now considered an everyday thing. New organizations like the BSAA have been formed to combat the global threat that has now become the standard for everyday people. Racoon city was not the first city to die. Many others have since fallen to bio terror. Although organizations like the BSAA and the DSO have stopped some of the worst threats. The leaders of these organization are some of the most experienced people in the world. Ironically enough the BSAA has been dispatched to the outskirts of what was once Racoon city where the residents of the surrounding towns have reported maimings and kidnappings. 

“What is our ETA Commander?” Jill Valentine asked: “three minutes Captain” Jill nodded and looked back out the window of the helicopter they were in and than she looked at her husband Chris Redfield. Chris was difficult to read right now. The worst of the grief he carried with him about Claire dying had been buried years ago. Although Jill was worried that this mission might bring up those demons again. Jill still remembers the day when Chris found out that Claire was in Racoon city. It had fundamentally broken him because he blamed himself for not telling Claire why he went to Europe. It would be years before Chris showed any real emotion. Unless you count the time when Chris met Leon and blamed him for Claire’s death. Leon had come to Chris telling him about the last time he saw Claire. Jill Remembers how Leon had practically been in tears when he told Chris, and Jill had been moved by Leon trying to give Chris a sense of peace but instead Chris violently attacked Leon and if Jill and Barry hadn’t been there Jill Suspected that Chris would have killed Leon. 

It would be years before Chris would forgive Leon and it wasn’t until Leon’s marriage to Rebecca where Chris finally forgave him. Before the wedding Leon brought Chris into the church and showed him where he would be sitting. Next to Chris’s seat was a chair decorated in flowers with a sash over it with the words “Reserved for Claire Redfield” It was the first time when he began to show emotion again. Even than Chris kept mostly to himself only showing his true self to Jill and Barry and their new born daughter Claire Redfield. The day she was born Chris looked down at his daughter and said “I am sorry you will never meet your aunt but I know she would love you and I can’t tell you how happy it makes me that the world is once again blessed to have another Claire Redfield.

Jill could now see the Arklay Mountains and more importantly the empty crater where Racoon city once sat. “You ok Chris?” Jill asked her husband. “Yea” he replied “Quite a homecoming huh? Jill smiled at him. The helicopter than set down in an empty field where the BSAA had set up a command post. Chris was the first out of the helicopter and he entered the command tent. Now that Chris and Jill had arrived command had been transferred to Chris. “Report” Chris yelled. A lieutenant who Jill didn’t know approached them. “Sir we believe we have located an area where whatever this thing is that is attacking people is holed up” We have surrounded the area and are awaiting your orders to proceed”. Chris than looks at everyone “Consider the order given” Chris replied. The lieutenant than nodded and gave the order. “You heard him everyone let’s move out”. 

They were getting ready to move out when Chris got the news that they were to wait until the liaison from Washington arrived before proceeding. Chris did not take this news well. Neither did Jill for that matter. She just wanted to kill this thing and get Chris out here. When the liaison finally arrived Jill was speechless it was none other than Leon and his wife Rebecca who be examining whatever they found in the hills after the mission was over. Leon than went to Chris “Sorry about this Chris but due to the proximity of Racoon City the President wanted an observer even though I told him you were more than capable of handling this I want you to know I am only an observer and you are in command. Chris than put his hand on Leon’s shoulder than said” It’s ok Leon it actually is kind of appropriate that you and Rebecca are here maybe now we can all find some peace”. Leon than smiled back at Chris.

It did not take long to find the cave. The truth was the smell that was coming out of it was enough to give it away that something terrible was going on in here. Chris entered first followed by Jill and than the rest of the unit with Leon covering the rear with Rebecca. The cavern was unlike anything Jill had ever seen and that was saying something with the experience she had. The cave was covered with mutilated animal corpses as well as several human males. Jill noticed quickly that it was only males. Jill thought that odd because she knew a lot of women had gone missing since this started. Chris was checking another cavern when he suddenly kicked something. He bent down and picked it up. Chris’s expression changed and suddenly he looks he saw a ghost. Jill asked him what was wrong and he passed what he found back to her. It was an ID with a police badge and the name that was on it said: CHIEF IRONS.

Jill gasped, “Irons? I don’t understand why is this here?” Chris than replied “I don’t know but if Irons was involved in this you know it’s not good” Jill couldn’t agree more. In the years following the fall of Umbrella a number of documents came to light with Chief Irons name on a lot them. Chris and Jill had not been surprised because after the Mansion incident Chris had suspected that Chief Irons was involved in the cover up. They were walking further into the chamber when something dawned on Jill. Chief Irons had that sick obsession with taxidermy and it was common knowledge that if you were a woman you made sure that you were never alone with the Chief. Rebecca had once said he corned her in one of the hallways and she got a bad feeling before Brad Vickers came and Irons walked away like nothing happened. Combined with the fact Irons was plain nasty to men and suddenly a pattern formed in her mind about this creature. Chris looked at her and she knew that he was thinking the same thing. This creature might be none other than Brian Irons himself. If that was the case than Jill was very much looking forward to putting a bullet in his brain herself.

The squad entered another chamber and this cavern was lit from the strange oversized crystals that were stuck to the walls. Jill looked at the crystals closely and she noticed something horrible. “Chris?” “Yea I see it” he replies “it’s the missing women there is at least twenty women in here” “Rebecca we need you in here right now”. Rebecca comes in with Leon and gasps at what she sees. She then takes a stethoscope out of her bag and asks everyone to be quiet. She then listens to the crystal. She than heads to the next one and than another. “Chris all these women are still alive I can hear a heartbeat although it’s faint” Chris’s next command is swift “Get a full med team in here now”. 

Suddenly a loud shriek echoes through the chamber and a large grotesque creature emerges from the cave covered in tentacles. Chris issues the command to open fire. Soon every BSAA member in the cave as well as Leon opens fire. The creature looks like its absorbing the bullets but soon its body begins to crumble. Chris orders a cease fire and it’s clear that the monster is almost dead. Chris goes to the monster with Jill and Leon behind him. The creature looks at Chris and it actually speaks……”REDFIELD” Chris than points his gun at the creatures head. Chris than speaks in calm collected voice, “You’re beyond saving at this point you piece of shit. Rest in pieces asshole. Chris is getting ready to fire when the creature speaks one more time “CLAIRE”. Jill than sees Chris adopt a look of pure hate before he emptied his clip into Irons. “You piece of shit how dare you say her name”. 

Just as quickly as it started it was over and Irons was dead. Something was bothering Jill though as far as she knew Irons never even met Claire and she knows that Chris never brought her up to him back when they all worked for S.T.A.R.S. That was a mystery that Jill wasn't sure she was ever going to solve. It’s an hour later and Jill is watching as the med techs along with Rebecca are examining the crystals to see if there is an easy way to get the victims free of their cocoons. Jill wanders into another chamber with several BSAA officers as they work on another crystal that is strangely by itself. Jill goes up to it and notices that this one has a young woman and a little girl. Seeing this makes Jill furious that Irons that son of a bitch attacked a child. Jill than looks closely at the woman and she can’t help but notice there is something familiar about her. Even though her face is mostly covered Jill knows that she knows her from somewhere. It’s not until she sees the coat. Even though the crystal is dense Jill can still make out the verbiage of the coat. “MADE IN HEAVEN”. A memory than hits Jill of the time Chris surprised Claire for her 18th Birthday he gave her a motorcycle and a custom made jacket The same jacket that this woman is wearing. Jill covers her mouth its the same Jacket “…..C…….Claire you’re alive?”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leon and Chris are talking to Rebecca as she gives Leon and Chris her report about the cocoons. Suddenly Jill runs up to Chris and hugs him fiercely. Chris knows that something is off. Jill would never break protocol like this unless something was truly wrong. “Jill what’s wrong?” he asks. ‘Just….all of you come with me…..she’s alive” Jill stammers. Chris, Leon and Rebecca follow Jill. Chris is not sure what Jill means as far as they know all the women are all alive which is a miracle all by itself. They go into one of the far chambers and Jill leads them to the only crystal that is this chamber. Jill than points at it and says “Chris she’s alive they both are” Chris is down right confused but he goes up to the crystal and looks at it. He sees a little girl and a young woman wearing a familiar coat. It takes his brain a minute to catch up to him before he realizes he had that jacket custom made for Claire for her 18th Birthday. Chris’s jaw than drops and almost a minute later he becomes overwhelmed with emotion before he finally speaks. “Claire you’re alive?” Chris Redfield than drops to his knees as Jill holds him with Leon and Rebecca looking on with tears coming down Leon’s face.

Several hours later Rebecca would come up with a chemical solution that would dissolve the crystal and free the hostages. Rebecca than issued her orders to all the teams. She then entered the tent where Claire and the little girl were. Leon, Jill and Chris had not left their side since Jill found them. A few minutes later Rebecca drops the solution on the cocoon and it begins to dissolve. When it finally dissolved Rebecca and a med tech remove the mouth tentacles and place them in a jar. Oxygen masks are then placed over the little girl and Claire. Within a few minutes both Claire and the girl vomit violently. After its over the little girl passes out. Claire however does not and suddenly she becomes violent and begins to thrash around screaming. “Irons if you touch her I will fucking kill you.” Claire yells and Chris holds her down trying to talk to her and calm her down. Claire isn’t even aware that Chris is holding her down. “Claire it’s Chris open your eyes” Claire responds “I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IRONS YOU EXPERIMENTED ON THOSE ORPHANS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. Suddenly Rebecca comes around Chris and injects Claire and finally she calms down and falls asleep.

Three days later Claire and the little girl are transferred to a specialized BSAA hospital. Both are still asleep and Chris had not left Claire’s side since. All the other women had woken up and been released. Chris could not understand why Claire and the little girl had not woken up yet until Rebecca had pointed out the obvious that they were cocooned for twenty years and they had no idea what kind of long term effects would occur because of this. Chris was still expecting this to be some kind of dream where he wakes up and Claire is still dead. But that’s not the case and Claire is alive. To top it all off she still looks like she is 19. Rebecca said she didn’t understand it yet. Chris realized as well that Claire was going to have some huge psychological issues when she wakes up and realizes that it’s been twenty years. Leon had stopped by earlier to tell him that they had not yet identified the girl and that the President had asked that if they could not find the girls family if Chris and Jill would be willing to take temporary custody of the girl. Chris and Jill had also talked about it saying that if no family was found than they would adopt her. For the moment Chris had asked and been granted an indefinite leave. For the first time ever Chris was going to use all the leave he had built up and take care of his family.

Chris is looking at Claire when suddenly a small voice behind him asks him who he is. Chris turns around and looks at the little girl and smiles. Chris then says “Good morning sweetie how are you?” She then looks at him and asks where Claire is. He moves aside so she can see that she is sleeping right behind him. The girl becomes happy and tells   
Chris how Claire saved her life. Chris than asks her what her name is and she tells him that her name is Sherry Birkin. The last name Birkin rings a huge bell with Chris and he remembers that Birkin was the name of the scientists that came up with the G-Virus. For the moment Chris does not bring that up. Finally Sherry asks who I am and I tell her that my name is Chris and that Claire is my sister. Sherry than giggles and says I am too old to be her brother. I chuckle and tell her that she has no idea. Later Jill arrives with our daughter Claire and Sherry is fasinated by the baby who is only 8 months old and is named after Claire. Later with Rebecca’s permission Jill takes Sherry for a walk. Leon stopped by and told me that the DSO is classifying that Sherry Birkin was found alive. The G-Virus research was still sought after by several terrorist organizations and for her protection she has been renamed to Christine Redfield.

Jill is walking through the BSAA medical facility with baby Claire and Sherry. Sherry was just a good kid and there was no other way to describe it. Jill than looks at the girl and asks “ Sherry how would you feel about staying with me and Chris?” “You mean live with you? Sherry replies. “Yes” Jill replies “We could not find any living family for you so me and Chris would be honored to have you in ours.” Sherry than beams “Yes that would be awesome.” “What about Claire?” Jill smiles at her “I think she is little to old and she might resent being adopted by her big brother.” Sherry than giggles. Jill explains to Sherry about how once Claire is better than she would also stay with them if that’s what she wanted. They than go into in the longue and Jill knows it’s time for the more difficult conversation. She explains to the girl about how in actuality twenty years has passed and about how the world has changed and how because of the research her parents did they would have to change her name and Sherry would have to pretend that her name was now Christine. To her credit Sherry (or Christine as they now had to call her) took it well. She then asks if it would be okay to learn how to drive a car because technically she was old enough. Jill just laughed. 

Claire is running down a dark hallway there are zombies after her and she can’t get away from them no matter how hard she tries. Mr. X pursues her relentlessly. Claire has never been more scared. She can’t find Sherry anywhere although she can hear her screaming. Claire is now in the hallway under the orphanage. The same place that Irons and Umbrella experimented on children. “No not again” Claire says. She goes to turn around and Irons is there looking at her menacingly. “Good to see you again Claire” Like before tentacles grab her and suspend her in midair. Irons than goes up to Claire and runs his finger up the side of Claire’s leg. “You and I have some unfinished business” Claire tries to scream but a tentacle has covered her mouth again. Irons seem to delight in her suffering. “Don’t worry Claire you won’t feel a thing.”

Claire wakes up screaming still thinking she is under the orphanage and that Irons is about to touch her again. “Claire it’s ok it’s just a nightmare here drink this” a voice to her right replies. Claire looks over and sees a man sitting next to her bed. She was obviously in a hospital although she could not remember how she got here. The man sitting next to her looks so much like her father. That can’t be he died years ago. Claire than looks at the man harder and realizes that it’s Chris. However Chris is a lot older than the last time she saw him. Chris smiles at her and says “It’s been a long time Claire Bear”. “I must be dreaming” she thinks to herself. “Wait where’s Sherry” Claire begins to panic until Chris manages to calm her down. It’s ok Claire She went for a walk with Jill. “Jill….What happened? How did I get here? What happened to you Chris? Chris looks at her and calmly tells her what happened. Claire covers her mouth to shocked to even respond.

“No I have to still be dreaming Irons did something to me that’s all.” Chris than looks at her. “It’s no dream Claire it’s 2018” Claire is about to respond when suddenly another voice enters the room. “Claire you’re awake” Sherry squeals in delight and runs on her bed and gives her a hug before anyone can stop her. Claire is to stunned to even move her eyes than wander over to Jill who is smiling at her. More shocking was the baby she observed the in the push carriage in front of Jill. She also notices the ring around her finger and the matching band around her brothers finger. Jill looks at her again and than asks. “Do you want to meet baby Claire?” Claire than looks around the room and sees her brother smiling at her. “No, this isn’t right” Jill motions for Sherry to get off the bed and she does. “This isn’t right” Claire mumbles. Suddenly Claire screams “THIS ISN’T REAL.” Claire than snaps and Chris restrains Claire before she can do any harm to herself. She violently fights Chris as Jill yells for Rebecca. Soon Rebecca enters the room and gives Claire a sedative. Claire than begins to calm down. The last thing she remembers is baby Claire crying and Sherry hugging Jill looking at Claire with genuine fear in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Claire wakes up a few hours later and Chris is still at her bedside. There is no sign of Sherry,or Jill. She looks into her brothers eyes and she sees sadness. “How are you feeling? He asks. “It’s not a dream is it, twenty years really has gone by?” Claire asks. Chris nods and gives her a summary of everything that has happened these past twenty years. From how sad things like how Bioterror is considered an everyday thing to Chris and Jill’s wedding. Claire was also shocked but overjoyed to learn that Leon made it out of Racoon City and he ended up marrying Rebecca Chambers. Claire than asks where Sherry was and Chris explained that she was across the hall for the time being and that Jill was going to take her home tomorrow. He explains about Sherry’s parents and about how for security reasons they decided to change her name. Claire than asks what will happen to her now and soon she begins to cry because she has nowhere to go. Chris takes her hand and tells her that Jill has already set up a room at his house and Claire was welcome to stay with them for as long as she wanted to. 

Several weeks later Claire is standing on her brothers back porch looking at the mountains in the distance. Its early in the morning and Claire got into this routine quicky where she gets up and just stares at the mountains. A voice behind her asks if she wants a cup of coffee and Claire turns around and Jill is behind her holding out an extra cup. Claire takes it with a smile on her face. Claire than asks if she woke up Jill in which she replied that she was a mother now and that she was technically always awake. Claire laughs and takes a sip of her coffee. Jill looks at her sister in law before she speaks. “I still can’t believe that you’re here Claire you’re coming back has been such a miracle.” Claire chuckles before she responds “I don’t understand how its just me Jill”. “It’s the change in Chris I have noticed the most. When he thought you died he was in bad place and it took him a long time to get his equilibrium back” Jill says. “I am glad that you were there for him” Claire replies. “How have you been holding up Claire?” Jill asks.”It’s still really weird I am still not sure where I fit into this new world” Sleep still continues to elude me and I every-time I think I want to go out and find a job or something I freak out and retreat to my room” 

“Give it time Claire you still need time to adjust” Claire replies to Jill by giving her a hug. Soon Jill and Claire are catching up and Claire is telling Jill how much she has been enjoying seeing her new niece and watching as Sherry is now finally safe. Claire begins to shiver and Jill offers to go inside and get her a sweatshirt. Before she can reply another voice cuts in “Maybe I can help with that” Both women turn and they see Leon Kennedy standing in the doorway holding a package. “I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in but no one was answering the front door” Jill runs up to him and reminds him after hugging him that both him and Rebecca always had an open invitation. Leon than looks at Claire and Claire stares back. This was the first time that Claire saw Leon since Racoon city. “Hi Claire” Leon says “I am sorry I couldn’t see you sooner but I got called back to Washington before you woke up”

“It’s ok Leon I am really glad that you came and it's wonderful to see you again” Leon smiles at that. Leon Looks at her again and says jokingly “You haven’t aged a day since I last saw you” Claire than laughs even though the whole thing felt awkward to Claire. “Anyway I have something for you” He gives Claire the package that he was holding and Claire unwraps it. She than lifts out the content of the package. It’s her custom jacket that Chris had given to her for 18th birthday. “Rebecca had to decontaminate it first and than I had it cleaned but I wanted to give it to you in person. Claire puts it on and she can no longer hold it in and than her and Leon hug for long time. “Can you stay for breakfast Leon?” Jill asks. Leon shakes his head and says he can’t because he already has to catch a flight back to Washington. Being the Director of the DSO had a lot of responsibilities.

Leon left and Claire found herself looking at her jacket for a long time after he left. “Was it my imagination or was that a really awkward encounter I have known Leon for years and I have never seen him act like that?” Jill asks. “Claire smiles sadly before she replies “Well to be honest I think we both were hoping to escape Racoon together. I am not going to lie that if something had happened between us I wouldn’t have minded and I don’t think he would have either”. “He never told me or Chris that.”Jill says “You know Chris” would you have told him that?” Claire said. Jill laughed, “Now that you mention it no I wouldn’t have”. Jill keeps a smile on her face but deep down she feels heartbreak for Claire. Seeing Leon and what might have been must be incredibly difficult for her. To Leon it was so long ago. To Claire it wasn’t even a month. Claire of course doesn’t show any signs of distress but Jill knows that it was incredibly difficult for her seeing Leon again. Once again Jill feels an intense anger towards Irons and everything that he did to Claire including causing her this heartbreak. Dying once was not enough for that asshole as far as Jill was concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christmas Day

December 25th has finally come and for the entire month Chris had gone all out for Christmas including decorating the house and telling Sherry stories of all sorts of Redfield family traditions. To Jill it was absolutely incredible. Claire coming back to life had brought Chris back in a whole new way that even she had never seen. When Sherry had told them back during Thanksgiving that her parents had always worked on Christmas and they only ever just left a few presents on the kitchen table for her to open by herself. To Chris that was unacceptable and he made it his mission to make sure Sherry got the full Redfield Christmas experience. Part of that was Christmas dinner which Chris spared no expense and invited everyone over. Barry and his wife and two daughters Polly and Moira came as well as Leon and a very pregnant Rebecca. Even Baby Claire could sense the mood of the house had changed and she giggled along with everyone else. Everyone seemed incredibly happy except one person: Claire. To her credit Jill observed that Claire hid it well she laughed when she needed to and was social with everyone but everytime she thought no one was looking Jill could see an intense sadness on her face. 

Later when almost everyone has gone to bed Jill finds Claire sitting by the fireplace staring into it. Jill sets a glass of wine next to Claire and sits next to her with her own glass in hand. Claire looks over and smiles taking a sip of wine. Jill doesn’t say anything because she knows Claire is struggling. Between losing twenty years and going through a viral outbreak which from Claire’s perspective was only six months ago. Jill knows that Claire is having a hard time. At first Jill and Claire talk about little things like how funny it was that Chris went and woke Sherry up at 5am so she could see all the presents under the tree. How Moira was teaching Claire some of the finer points of smartphone usage. Later Jill steers the conversation towards darker waters.

Jill starts by saying “Claire I know you’re having a hard time and I want you to know you are not alone”. “You’re wrong Jill I am so alone right now that it hurts everyday just to breathe” replies Claire. She continues “ A few months ago I decided to try to get in touch with a few old friends. Most of them were pleasant to me but I could I tell that they all felt awkward around me. I offered to hang out but every single one of them could not for one reason or another to them I am just some 19 year old kid. I finally tried to reach out to Judy who was my best friend and roommate in college. I figured if anyone would want to get in touch with me it would be her”. Claire begins to tear up. Jill nudges her to continue. “I got in touch with her sister who told me that she died at The Hartford Airport incident years ago”. “I know that it was over ten years ago but to me if feels like it just happened” “That’s why I am alone because I lost everything not once but twice. I lost my friends and I lost the possibility of being with a man who even though I just met him I was deeply in love with him and now I have no way of knowing if me and him would have ever had a chance”

Jill looked at Claire and she now understood that the pain she was feeling was deep. In addition to her old life changing forever with the death of a friend she also had to deal with the fact that a man she loved was with another woman. Jill had no idea that Claire was feeling so tortured and she also had no idea that Claire was still in love with Leon even though it could never happen. Both Leon and Rebecca were in the tops of their field and moved on and created a life together whereas Claire was technically still a nineteen year old college drop out. Not that Jill or anyone else viewed her that way. Technically speaking. Claire however was just at a different stage of her life that was suddenly paused only to have everything in her life still move forward without any hopes of ever catching up. 

New Years Eve

It’s New Years Eve and Claire is with Sherry, Moira, and Chris as they count down the New Year. Midnight was only three hours away and Moira was trying to find a date for Claire by using an app called Tinder. Chris just nodded his head at the notion and Sherry thought it was silly. Claire had finally asked her to stop trying to get a date for her. Moira than stands up with mock annoyance and says “Fine if you want to go without a proper way to ring out the new year. Come on sherry lets go to the kitchen and I will teach you how to make the best ranch dip in all the land”. Sherry laughed and went into the kitchen with Moira. Chris than chuckles before he says “She’s got a good heart but dam if she isn’t persistent”. Claire than chuckles at that response. Chris than says “Look Claire I talked with Jill and she told me about Leon and I’m sorry I truly am. I had no idea. The important thing is that you can’t blame yourself for what happened.” Claire than looks at Chris and realizes that this has been building for awhile and she decides to tell Chris how she really feels. “I don’t blame myself Chris I blame you” Chris than does a double take before he replies “Excuse me”? Claire than lays into him. “YOU HEARD ME CHRIS IF YOU HADN’T BEEN SO STUBBORN AND JUST TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING EVEN IF YOU HAD TO LIE TO ME I WOULDN’T HAVE GONE AFTER YOU. INSTEAD I END UP IN RACOON CITY WHERE MY LIFE WAS RUINED FOREVER. YOU DID THIS TO ME CHRIS NO ONE ELSE JUST YOU”. Chris is too stunned to say anything Claire than turns around and runs into Sherry and Moira and Claire looks down and she sees that Sherry is now crying. “If you hadn’t come to Racoon city I wouldn’t have met you and I would have died” Sherry tells her. Sherry than runs to her room. Claire’s heart than breaks when she realizes how that must have sounded to Sherry. Claire calls after her “Sherry Wait.” and at that moment Jill comes into the living room holding a crying baby Claire. Hey what's going on Claire your yelling woke the baby. Claire than looks at Jill and back at Chris. “I can’t do this anymore I just can’t” Claire Mutters. Before she knows it Claire runs outside and she just keeps running and she doesn’t stop. She just keeps running until after what seems like hours Claire finds herself in the middle of a field. Than without realizing it Claire screams. The scream signifies the moment when Claire can no longer handle it and all the months of frustration and sadness have built up and she can no longer hold it in. Claire just keeps screaming until she can no longer scream and than Claire just cries.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Claire is not sure how much time has passed what she does know is that it’s now light out. She keeps her eyes closed and she continues to lay in a fetal position. Right now it feels like it’s 40 degrees out. How easy it would be just to stay here and let it end. She then decides that is what she is going to do. She wasn’t sure how long it was after she decided this that she heard the helicopter. It was so noisy and hopefully soon it will just go away and leave her in peace. No such luck the helicopter just gets louder and louder until she could tell it was landing right near her. Maybe if I stay still Claire thinks no one will see me. No such luck she than hears shouting and she recognizes one of the voices it’s Jill. She then hears boots getting closer to her. “Claire oh God please be ok” Jill says. Claire is than turned over and she looks into the eyes of her sister in law. Claire than looks at her and pleads with her just to leave her alone and to let her die in peace. The look Jill gives her shows sadness and for a moment Claire hopes she might just do it. “No Claire it’s not time for you die not here and not like this” Jill than brushes some hair and dirt out of Claire’s eyes as two rescue personnel come up behind Jill and wrap Claire up in blankets. Before she knows it Claire passes out. 

Slowly Claire’s eyes begin to open and she knows that she is in a hospital. Claire looks around her room which is dark at the moment. “Seems appropriate” she thinks to herself. Claire tries to pick herself up but immediately her head begins to spin and she falls back down. “You should pace yourself Claire your body went through quite the shock the other day and you had mild hypothermia”. A voice says to her. Claire turns her head towards the voice and sees Leon sitting on chair next to her bed. “Leon what are doing here”? Claire asks. Leon looks at her before he replies ”Well Claire you ran out into the woods by yourself in the middle of winter without a coat. While it has been unseasonably warm it was still cold enough to cause your body quite a lot of problems. Fortunately the shirt and pants you were wearing were bright enough so the rescue helicopter was able to find you because you stood out in that field that was covered in snow”. Why I am here is because your friends and family are worried about you”. Claire glares at Leon. “Is that we are Leon “Friends” You certainly haven’t acted like one. The day you came over and gave me my coat back I could tell you wanted to be anywhere that I wasn’t. During Christmas dinner you hardly spoke to me.” 

Leon than stares back at her before he speaks “You know what Claire I am getting tired of this poor me attitude and its time you understand that you are not the only that has been struggling with this. Claire glares at him and replies; “Excuse me Leon..” Leon than cuts her off “No Claire you are going to listen because you need to.” Your death hit me hard and the truth is I fell in love with you in Racoon City and when I thought you didn’t make it my heart was broken and it took me years to get over it. From that moment on I dedicated myself to stopping bio-terror. My driving force was to make sure that another Claire Redfield was able to live her life. Eventually I began to burn out. That’s when I met Rebecca, Jill introduced us and I fell in love which was something that I hadn’t felt since you died. A year later we got married. I want to show you a picture from the wedding.” Claire than smirks “I don’t care about your wedding Leon.” Leon than gives her the phone. “Just look at this photo that’s all I ask” Claire looks at the photo and she sees its a picture of a chair decorated with flowers and a sash over it with the words “Reserved for Claire Redfield” 

Claire stares at the photo for a long moment and doesn’t say anything. “You see Claire you changed my life with your courage and your heart and I was going to make damn sure that you were at my wedding. I am going to be a father very soon and I don’t want to lose you again. My sons have a right to grow up knowing their godmother”. Claire begins to cry and Leon goes to her and he holds her making sure that she knows she will always have a place in Leon’s heart. Later Leon goes to say goodbye and he kisses her on the forehead when something dawns on Claire. “Wait a minute Leon you said Sons”? Leon smiles and says “Yes Claire, Rebecca is pregnant with twin boys.” 

Two days later Chris brings Claire home from the hospital and at first the car ride was awkward. Claire could tell that Chris was struggling to talk to her not because he was mad at her but because he had something to say. Claire decides to break the ice “Chris I am so sorry for what I said to be honest I am not sure what came over me. I know that you were just trying to protect and to keep me out of the fight. What I said was wrong and I don’t blame you”. Chris looks over at her and smiles “You weren’t wrong Claire the truth is I blamed myself for not telling you. When I thought you died I…..well I was in a bad place until Jill dug me out. You saying that to me was nothing that I didn’t blame myself for already”. Claire takes Chris’s hand and holds it for the rest of the ride home. 

Claire arrives home with Chris a few minutes later to discover that everyone was waiting for them. Jill had put together a huge welcome home party for her. Claire was touched and suddenly she couldn’t remember why she was so ready to give everything up. The party is going great until Claire realizes that Sherry is nowhere to be found. She asks Jill where Sherry is and Jill tells her that she is in her room and that she was not in the mood for a party. Claire goes to go to her room when Jill puts her hand on her shoulder and tells her that she already tried and that it would probably be for the best to wait till later when everyone leaves before she tried talking to her. Claire knows Sherry is depressed and it’s because Claire broke her heart. Claire looks back at Jill and tells her she can’t wait she needs to make it right and she knows just how to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Claire knocks on Sherry’s door and enters after after Sherry says to come in. Sherry looks at Claire and goes back to playing on her Ipad that Jill got her for Christmas. Claire sits down on her bed next to her. Sherry looks at her and moves to the other side of the bed. Claire knows that she deserves this. It took some time thinking about it but while Claire was wallowing her own self pity she completely overlooked the fact that Sherry was also suffering. “I owe you a huge apology Sherry I haven’t been a very good friend to you and what I said the other day was not a reflection of how I feel about you and how you have changed my life since I met you”. Sherry puts her Ipad down but doesn’t look at me. “You know Claire you really should start calling me Christine now”. That one really hurt. Technically Sherry’s new name was Christine to protect her from any multitude of terrorist organizations that might be after her parent’s research. Even though Sherry is just a kid and she doesn’t know anything about the G-Virus it was deemed by the DSO that there could be a danger. In public we all call her Christine. In private and when it she is with family and friends it was Sherry. The fact that Sherry is saying this to me is a huge indication of how much I hurt her.  
“Christine why don’t you tell me how you feel?” She looks at me and then yells at me. “EVER SINCE WE WOKE UP IT’S ALL BEEN ABOUT YOU. NEVER ONCE HAVE YOU ASKED ME HOW I AM DOING. I KNOW MY PARENTS DID BAD THINGS BUT I STILL LOVE THEM AND I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE”. I look at her for a minute before I reply. “You seemed so happy and it never occurred to me that you might be in pain. You’re not wrong about me I have been a terrible friend and I would like to make it up to you”. I pull off my jacket and I put it next to her. “This jacket was given to me for my 18th birthday and it means a lot to me. I want you to have it because I want you to understand how much you mean to me. From our point of view we have only known each other for 6 months but I can’t imagine my life without you now. I am going to go back down stairs and join the party. I would be happy if you came down and joined us if not I understand”. Claire leaves and goes down stairs. Twenty minutes later Sherry comes down and joins in.

6 Months later

“What the Hell Moira there is no one here is this why you were laughing at me when I suggested we go to the mall?” Moira looks over at me and smirks before she says “Well you see Claire while you were gone Malls went the way of the dinosaur. No one comes to these anymore. I admit I was curious to see how our ancient ancestors use to shop and barter”. Claire glares at her before she responds “Oh shut up Moira”. Claire looks around in wonder because half of the businesses are gone and the employees who shes see are almost all teenagers and they all look incredibly bored. It’s now June and Claire just had her 20th birthday. For Claire it was strange considering technically she is actually 40. Moira stopped by and insisted on taking her out. Claire has gotten a lot better at going out now and she no longer feels the need to stay hidden at Chris and Jill’s house. The nightmares have also subsided as time has passed. Claire is also considering a job although she has no idea what she would do just yet. Claire was actually approached a few months ago by a publisher who wants to write a book on what happened in Racoon City. The amount of money they offered her was startling. Claire told them that she would have to think about it. The title of the book would be “Racoon City: The Last Survivor. 

I have had my share of the Mall today and me Moira go back to her car. We are halfway to her car when all of a sudden a car pulls out in front of us. Moira goes to yell at the vehicle when suddenly a van pulls out behind us. The side door flies open and armed mercenaries jump out at us. One hits Moira in the back of the head with his gun and she falls over. Before I can react two of them tackle me to the ground. I try to fight back but there are to many of them. Suddenly a rag of chloroform is thrown over my face. I try to fight back but the fumes are to strong. I notice them also chloroforming Moira even though she was already unconscious. I am beginning to black out as I am pulled into the van. They leave Moira in the street and she is the last thing I see before the door is slammed shut and the van speeds up and leaves. Several of the mercenaries have me pinned. I am getting weaker and the they keep the chloroform over my face. The last thing I hear before I blackout is one of the mercenaries singing a lullaby to me. I try to fight but it just makes them laugh and than I pass out. 

I am not sure how much time has passed all I know is that my head hurts. I try to move but I notice I am suspended from the ceiling with my arms over my head. I also notice I am a few inches off the ground and my ankles are chained together with a weight attached to them which prevents me from moving my legs. I try to speak but my voice is muffled by the leather gag that is over my mouth. I am suddenly reminded of when Chief Irons attacked me. I will not let this happen again. I try to shake myself free but the restraints are to tight for me. “I would be careful dear heart it would be a shame for you to hurt yourself after everything you have endured these past few months.” I look over and an individual emerges from the shadows. He then comes into the light and I recognize him. I realize that I know him. I met him back in Racoon City when I was visiting Chris once. He is Chris’s former Captain and one of the most hated men on the planet Albert Wesker.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“You might be wondering Claire why you are here and why I kidnapped you. That is easily answered. You see you spent twenty years in a cocoon which was imbedded with G-Virus cells. It is my theory that they are in your body even as we speak. However you have not noticed it because I believe that they need to be activated”. Claire’s only response is muffled by the gag she is wearing. “Here Claire allow me to remove that for you” Wesker walks up to her and removes the gag. Wesker removes the gag and Claire responds to him. “I don’t know what you are talking about Wesker but I have been tested by the BSAA and they haven’t found anything in me.” Wesker than chuckles and smiles at her before he responds. “That is because they don’t know what they are looking for I however am fully aware of what poor Chief Irons did to you. Birkin was trying to make a new virus that could effectively make him immortal. Now stay still I am going to activate the G-Virus cells in you.” Claire begins to panic. “Wesker I swear I don’t have the G-Virus cells in me please just let me go” Wesker looks at Claire and than he tells her that if she doesn’t this test will determine it and if she doesn’t he will let her go. Then in one swift motion Wesker removes a knife from his belt and stabs Claire in the stomach.

Claire screams like she has never screamed before. The pain is intense made worse by Wesker twisting the knife before he pulls it out. Claire looks down and sees blood pouring out of her. She tries to speak but her mouth is filling with blood. Claire can feel it she is dying and she understands that no one is going to save her this time. Claire becomes weaker and she can see her life flashing before her eyes. Strangely she no longer feels pain and a sense of peace falls over her. Wesker than says “You see Claire the G-Virus is in you look for yourself. Claire looks at her stomach and to her shock she sees the knife wound healing almost instantly. Wesker than chuckles. “Sorry Dear Heart but you are going to have to stay with me now unfortunately you are the only one who spent twenty years hibernating so you are the one choice we have”. Wesker looks behind her and says “Do it” Suddenly Claire is is grabbed from behind and she is once again chloroformed. Claire tries to fight back but even she knows it's a losing battle. Before she passes out again Wesker says. “Get your rest my dear you are going to need it. 

Sometime later

Claire is not sure how much time has passed although if she had to guess she would assume it’s been a few months. Everyday this one scientist who simply called himself Dr. Charles would enter the lab and everyday he would test how much Claire’s body could take and how fast the G-Virus would heal her. Sometimes it’s fire sometimes it’s electricity. Most times its sharp metal objects although a few days ago he did shoot her with a gun and than removed the bullet without using any kind of anesthesia. Claire was exhausted and her body ached on top of all that Dr. Charles creeped her out which was made worse by the fact that he kept her naked. Every-night after he was done he would knock her out and a few hours later she would wake up in her room praying that he didn’t touch her. “Well Claire you did well today I am going to give you a few days off and than on Monday I am afraid we are going to have to up the damage to your body. I know you are scared but just think of it this way the work I do here today will help create the next generation of BOW’s”. The only saving grace that Claire had was that they did not seem to be aware of Sherry. The DSO had made her identity classified and now she was so grateful for Leon for making that call. “Good night Claire I will see you see on Monday”.

Gas begins to pump into Claire like it has so many other times before. This time it’s different however. This time she was not passing out. Claire was starting to wonder if she had somehow adapted to the gas. Suddenly Claire had an idea. It might be a longshot but it also might be her way out of here. Putting her acting skills to the test Claire pretends to pass out. After a few minutes the mask is removed and her restraints are taken off. She lies there wondering if she should make a move when suddenly she feels a tongue work its way up her face. Her eyes shoot open and she looks into the surprised eyes of Dr. Charles. Using energy Claire didn’t know she had she grabs his head and slams it against the table knocking him out. Claire then gets off the table and grabs a computer monitor. Without mercy or remorse Claire slams it on Dr. Charles’s head. Claire looks down at her handy work when suddenly she looks down at her first cold blooded murder victim. ‘What have I done” she thinks to herself “What you had to do” another voice replies in head. Claire does not know how much time she has so she drags Dr. Charles’s body and hides it in one of the cabinets. She then takes his lab coat and wallet just in case she needs money after she makes her escape from here. She then goes up to the computer where Dr. Charles would make his notes and add them to a thumb drive. Claire grabs the thumb drive and leaves the lab.

Claire is working her way around this complex which reminded her of the NEST facility that Leon described to her that was under Racoon City. Fortunately no one was around which told her that most everyone had left for the weekend. She enters a storage room and looks for anything that might be useful. She finds a box that has her clothes and Cell phone. The battery was taken out of it but she finds it on the bottom of the box. Claire gets dressed and turns her phone on. The first thing she notices is the date on her phone "September 8th". Claire is shocked that it's been 4 months since she was taken. Claire needs help and she needs it bad. She tries 911 first but there is no signal. She then tries to get on the wi-fi. Fortunately she finds the guest network and it allows her to sign on. Claire is not sure who she should try to call first until her instincts take over and it tells her to call Leon. She dials the phone pleading for Leon to be near his phone. After four rings he picks up and in a panic says “Claire are you ok where are you?” Claire begins to cry and she tells him she doesn’t know where she is, Leon than tells her that she wise to call him because his phone is a Government model and he can track her phone. After a few minutes he tells her that she is in Russia. Claire is in denial “Russia how is that possible? How can I get out of here”? Leon replies “Listen to me Claire according to this you are in the middle of the Russian frontier which means we can’t send a BSAA strike team after you however I have an asset in the area so I need you to hold on as long as you can. Once the asset gets to you they will say something that only I would know about you and then you are to listen to that asset as if it was me do you understand?” Claire responds “I trust you Leon. You should also know that it was Albert Wesker that kidnapped me”. The phone goes silent and than Leon tells her that it’s imperative that she avoids him at all costs and he then tells her to turn her phone off because they can’t risk her getting caught. 

After she hangs up with Leon, Claire looks around the closet some more and finds a handgun. It only has 6 bullets but at least now she has a way to defend herself. She also finds a jacket with some granola bars in it. She quickly eats them not realizing how hungry she was. She peaks her head out of the closet and sees a guard coming she goes back into the closet and he walks by listening to headphones. Claire decides it might be best if she stays put for the time being. Claire than sits down in the corner and falls asleep. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but Claire wakes up sometime later to an alarm going off followed by a loud explosion. Claire realizes that it is time to leave. She goes to leave when suddenly the closet door is kicked open and a guard enters. Seeing Claire he goes to attack her. Not wanting to waste bullets Claire grabs one of the shelves and pulls it down on top of the guard. She then jumps on top of him and hits him in the head with her gun knocking him out. Claire grabs his gun which is an AK-47. She grabs it and some ammo clips from him and also finds another handgun on him. The alarm is still going off. “Okay Claire time to leave” she says to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Claire runs down the hall and realizes that she won’t be able to wait for Leon’s asset. She runs into another pair of guards with attack dogs. The guards point at her and signal to their attack dogs to pursue her. She looks at the dogs and realizes that those aren’t dogs those are Lickers with strange collars on them which obviously the guards use to control them. Claire opens fire with her AK and drops them before they get any closer. The guards then start shooting at her. Claire than jumps around the corner while firing back. Suddenly she hears the guards scream and she looks around the corner and to her horror she sees them being attacked by zombies. Claire is horrified but she knows that the only way out of here was to get them past them first. Fortunately they don’t pay much attention to her as she runs because they are eating the guards they just got. Only one of them lunges at her but she dispatches it quickly enough. Claire runs through the complex encountering dozens of zombies soon Claire runs out of ammo for her Ak-47. Claire then switches to her two handguns Claire keeps running until she ends up in a large area which Claire assumes is used for deliveries. She see’s numerous vehicles and she hopes that one of them has a key still in the ignition. Before she can look however she hears a familiar sound that fills her with dread the sound of heavy footsteps.

Claire looks behind her and sees Mr. X coming right at her. He charges her and she gets out of the way just in time. Claire has decided that she has had enough” Time for round 2 you asshole I am tired of running”. Claire than opens fire and aims for his head. Mr. X is only stunned however as he charges again. Claire jumps out of the way again and Mr. X charges into a large cluster of barrels which are marked as explosive without hesitation Claire opens fire on the barrels and they explode. The force of the explosion knocks Claire back against a wall but she seems to be okay. Mr. X then stands up and walks towards her completely on fire and now no longer wearing his coat. Before she can decide what to do next a voice yells from the ceiling “Get down” Without hesitation Claire drops to the floor as two grenade rounds hit Mr. X. When the smoke clears Claire notices the top half of his body is gone. Looking back she sees a woman descending from the ceiling with some kind of grappling gun. The woman drops next to Claire. The woman is stunning looking with short dark hair and deep eyes wearing a red outfit that looks more like the kind of thing you see in Aspen. Claire points her gun at her and she looks at Claire and than says “Leon sent me and you are the Godmother to his two boys Avery and Malcolm”. Claire lowers her gun and asks: “You’re Leon’s asset”? The woman smiles at her and replies, “You could say that my name is Ada Wong and I need to get you out of here before any of the other BOW’s I let out come after us” Claire is horrified “That was you? This place is crawling with zombies I could have been killed” Ada just shrugs “There were a lot of guards and I needed a distraction. Besides you are a Racoon City survivor and it looks like you did alright now let's get out of here”. 

“Can we use any of these vehicles”? Claire asks. Ada smirked “I brought my own ride follow me and here put this on”. From her backpack she gives Claire a thick coat as well as goggles, gloves and a hat. “It’s 10 below outside and it’s going to take us hour to get to the airport” Ada tells her. Claire puts the clothes on and follows Ada outside where Claire realizes that she wasn’t kidding it was cold out. Ada points to a snowmobile and Ada gets on followed by Claire. “Hold on tight Claire I drive fast and this place is about to blow”. They speed off just as the place explodes. Claire holds on tight desperately wanting to sleep but is kept awake by the freezing cold. With an hour they arrive at a rather rundown looking airport with a single runway. Claire is about to ask her if there is a specific plane she should look for when Ada pushes a button on a set of keys she just pulled out. They go around a hanger and Claire sees one of the most stunning private planes she has ever seen. The bottom lowers and Ada steers the snowmobile into it. Ada secures it and goes to a switch and hits a button. “We are secured get us out of here” Claire than asks “How are we going to take off it’s snowing like crazy right now and even we could take off the Russian authorities aren’t going to let us just leave”. Ada looks at her and smiles. “I have full clearance to fly in Russian airspace and this plane is more than capable of getting through a snowstorm. 

After they take off Ada brings Claire to the top level of the plane and shows her to her room. Claire goes in and she finds her room has a small shower and and a fresh change of clothes as well as food. When Claire gets out she gets dressed and leaves her room to find Ada sitting in the main area of the plane. She tells Claire to get comfortable because they had a long flight back to the states. For the entirety of the trip Claire stayed in her room mostly because Ada wasn’t exactly chatty. After some time Ada came in and told her that they would be landing at JFK and that a transport would take her the rest of the way home. Ada goes to walk away before she can Claire gets up and thanks her for all she did. Claire can tell that Ada is uncomfortable with that but Claire doesn’t care she is grateful. Soon they land and are steered into a private hangar where another private jet is waiting. Ada gets off first with Claire following close behind her. Claire looks at the jet and the side door opens and Leon comes out with Rebecca following closely behind him. Claire runs up to him and Rebecca and they embrace after few minutes Leon asks her and Rebecca to go to the plane and he will be with them shortly. Rebecca glares at Ada (No lost love between those two Claire decides) but then she takes Claire on the plane and Leon starts talking to Ada. Claire asks Rebecca why she obviously hates Ada and Rebecca explains that they have a history that started back in Racoon City. Claire is shocked. “She was in Racoon city? Leon never mentioned her to me”. Rebecca than says “It took him awhile before I could get him to talk about her apparently Leon saved her life in China a few years ago and she owed him a favor. He called on that favor when he found out where you were. I don’t trust her but she is good at what she does.” Rebecca then looks at Claire and asks her how she is. Claire just shrugs not because she is trying to be difficult but because the events of the past few months are starting to catch up to her.

“This plane has a small med lab and I want to check you out if that is okay with you Claire” Claire agrees and Rebecca begins to exam her just as Leon gets back on the plane and they take off. “Wow I am so happy Claire there isn’t a scratch on you.” Claire looks at Rebecca and tells her why. Claire describes what she endured these past few months and to say Rebecca was horrified was an understatement. “Claire I don’t understand I ran every test on you when you woke up and I didn’t see anything like that”. Claire than reaches into her pocket and gives Rebecca the thumb drive that she took back in Russia. “Maybe that will have some answers”. Claire states. Rebecca takes it and gets up and hugs Claire. She then puts in the thumb drive and begins to exam it. “Dr. Gregory Charles? He experimented on you?” Claire nods and asks how Rebecca knows him. “He is on the top ten DSO and BSAA most wanted list. On top off his experiments which were horrible he was also a main suspect in several attacks that occurred in India a few years back” Rebecca then looks at Claire. “Claire he has a reputation especially with young women did he…..”? Claire replies “I honestly don’t know but the way he looked at me it wouldn’t surprise me I was drugged for a lot of it and the day I escaped I had to pretend to be asleep and he….” Claire then turns her head in shame. Rebecca takes Claire's hand “I promise you Claire Leon will find him he has been on Leon’s radar for awhile now”. Claire smiles weakly at Rebecca. “I escaped by smashing his head in with a computer monitor so problem solved”. Rebecca looks at Claire and nods her head in acceptance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later Leon approaches Claire and asks if it would be okay if he debriefed her. Claire agrees because she knows the sooner the DSO gets this information the sooner they can act on it. Leon sets up a recorder and takes her statement. Claire describes everything that happened to her including the escape. She then gives Leon the wallet that she took from Dr. Charles. Between that and the thumb drive Leon told her they had more than enough information because Dr. Charles never bothered to code his files and they now had the location of several previously unknown labs. Leon than shuts off the recorder and tells Claire they will be landing in an hour and that everyone was waiting for her. More than that he told her how proud of her he was and he than promised that everything she endured would not be in vain. Claire expressed her concern to both Leon and Rebecca about Sherry and in the end they agreed that they would talk with Chris and Jill first and then they would come to a decision. The good news was that the other side did not have a clue about Sherry and Claire would do everything in her power to make sure they never did. 

Rebecca is running a final test on Claire when Claire asks Rebecca something that has been on her mind since Claire woke up from the cocoon all those months ago. “Rebecca did my coming back have an affect on you and Leon?” Rebecca pauses before she looks at Claire and says “To be honest it was kind of hard I know that Leon loved you and I know that it took him a long time to get over you. You may not realize this but I was jealous of you for a long time which I also hated myself for. I hadn’t even met Leon yet when he met you. I also understood that it wasn’t fair to you considering you had died. Then suddenly you came back and I got jealous again until I understood that Leon had let you go a long time ago and that him knowing you made him a better man. I then watched as you and Sherry endured a brutal recovery and I understood that you had gone through something that was going to affect you physically as well as emotionally for a long time. My getting jealous seemed silly after considering you had other things on your mind when you woke up. I am not jealous of you anymore, I know that you are not pursuing Leon.” Claire stands up and hugs Rebecca a gesture which Rebecca returns in kind. 

Later the plane lands and it is taxied to yet another private hanger. The door opens and Claire looks down and sees Chris, Jill, Baby Claire, Sherry, and Moira all looking up at her and smiling. Claire becomes overwhelmed with emotions as she runs down the stairs into the waiting arms of her family. The reunion is tearful and Claire can’t help but be overwhelmed by everything that is happening. Sherry attaches herself to Claire’s hip and doesn’t let go and Claire does nothing to dissuade her. Chris is the last to embrace her and he looks incredibly sad. “What’s wrong Chris?” Claire asks. He looks concerned before he tells her. “I can’t say anything yet Claire but I am being deployed. I will be leaving within the hour”. Claire has missed Chris and as sad as she is that he is being deployed she can guess at what is going on. Claire found numerous unknown labs in the thumb drive that she recovered. She suspected that the BSAA is being assigned to shut them down and she knows that they will have to act quickly. 

Later that night Claire is on the back porch looking at the moon and listening to the crickets. She hears the back door open and Claire turns around sees Jill approaching her. Claire nods back at her and smiles. “The girls are asleep now and I wanted to see how you were doing”? Claire chuckles before she replies. “Not to bad considering I am a mutant now” Jill smiles before she replies “Well than you are in good company than” Claire looks at her before saying “excuse me”? Jill explains. “A few years ago I was also abducted by Wesker and experimented on. Chris would rescue me later in Africa but I left with some new skills” Claire is shocked “You never told me this Jill”. Jill responds by telling her that they were going to but they wanted to focus on Claire getting better first. Claire than asks. “What did Wesker do to you?” Jill smiles and puts her cup down and without warning leaps from the porch far higher than any human should be able to. She then flips in mid air. She then runs into the backyard and begins to flip through trees and moves with a speed that doesn’t seem possible. Jill then comes back and picks her cup up. Claire can’t help but notice that she isn’t even sweating. “I also have incredible vision now which is how I found you on New Years. I saw you from really high up.” 

“After I came back from Africa Chris proposed to me and we eloped. We had a small ceremony with a few select friends. I then went down to part time with the BSAA because me and Chris wanted to start a family. When you came back I told you that I was a new mother and I was on mother hours but the truth is I only need about 1 hour of sleep a day”. Claire is speechless and then she begins to tell Jill about everything that Wesker and Dr. Charles did to her and she explains how she regenerates when she is injured. She then explains what Dr. Charles was going to do to her and how Claire reacted and how she killed him. Jill can barely contain her fury at Wesker and she tells Claire that when Chris gets his hands on Wesker he was going to make sure that it was slow and painful. Claire tries to hold it in but she finds she can no longer do it and she begins to cry. Without hesitation Jill holds onto Claire and lets her cry until she can’t cry anymore.

Later that night Claire is in bed and she looks around her room looking at all the things that have helped define her and who she is. After she was presumed dead Chris went to Claire’s College and took possession of all her stuff. He than put everything into storage until he bought a house and than he moved it to the attic. When Claire came back She went through everything and decorated her room accordingly. Claire’s goal in decorating her room was to make it feel like 1998 as much as possible the only things in her room that wasn’t was her iPhone and a 4k tv which Claire still didn’t understand what 4k was despite Chris’s best effort to explain it. Claire finds herself staring at a photo on her bedside of her and her old roommate from college, Judy. Claire is dwelling on everything when she hears a knock on her door. Claire looks up and sees Sherry in the doorway. “What’s wrong Sherry”? Claire asks. Sherry replies; “I couldn’t sleep because I had a dream that you were still gone”. Sherry seems to shrink before she asks “Can I sleep in here tonight?” Claire smiles and opens her covers up “Come on over roomie” Sherry smiles and climbs into bed and within a few minutes she falls asleep. Claire looks down at her and kisses her forehead. She then turns off her light next to her bed and also falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jill looks up into the Hallway and she sees Sherry entering Claire’s room. A few minutes later Claire’s light is turned off and they are both asleep. Jill looks down at her phone and sees a text message from Chris “7 labs shut down, over 300 arrests no sign of Wesker, President will make a statement tomorrow”. Jill ponders this information and is grateful although the idea of Wesker going after Claire again weighs on Jill's mind. After Claire had been abducted Chris was dangerously close to losing himself again. Jill did what she could for him but in the end it was Sherry that helped. Seeing Sherry cry softened Chris enough to make him understand that he wasn’t the only one who was hurting. When Leon had told him that he found Claire and that it was Wesker who took her Chris took on a more determined stance. Chris Redfield would be damned if Wesker thought he was going to get away with this. 

2 weeks later

I have been back for two weeks now and in that time I have been pondering the new me and what it means. Jill has been amazing through this whole process and she has been their helping me come to grips with everything that happened to me. I wish she could be there for me in my nightmares. Every-night I replay a memory in my mind of the many tortures that Dr. Charles did to me. Any way he could come up with to torture me he did it. Although the G-virus healed me every time I still felt the pain. I am now sitting on the back porch with Rebecca and Jill. I look over at the playground and I see Leon and Sherry playing with my niece. Malcom and Avery Leon and Rebecca's twin boys are in the living room napping. I look over at Rebecca and I can tell she has something hard to say to me.

Claire: What is it Rebecca? What did your tests conclude?

Rebecca: Basically what you already know. You can heal at an incredible rate. You can’t get sick and You have the potential to live well past 1000 years.

Claire: I see, what else did you find?

Rebecca: I need to run more tests to be sure before I want to say anything.

Claire: Rebecca please just tell me what you think.

Rebecca: Claire in addition to all that I am not sure that you can have children. 

I sit back in my chair and I look up and I suddenly find that I can’t breathe. Jill takes my hand and holds onto to me until I can compose myself.

Claire: What about Sherry?

Rebecca: The G-Virus hasn’t been activated in her yet but it’s only a matter of time before it does. I suspect when she is out of puberty which could be in her late teens or early twenties. 

Claire: Can you cure it? 

Rebecca: No, there is no way to cure this. The G-Virus antibody that exists won’t do anything to the cells that are already in your body. They have adapted to you and Sherry and the technology needed to seperate it is still at best 500 years away.

Jill: Is there anything you can do for them Rebecca?

Rebecca: I’m not giving up at all. I have a very talented team working on this and we won’t stop until we find a way to help you Claire.

I thank Rebecca for all her hard work and I get up and I go for a quick walk to try to clear my head. When I get back I find that dinner is almost ready. Leon and Rebecca are staying for dinner but they have to leave right after that. Later after Baby Claire and Sherry go to bed me and Jill talk for a long time about what the plan is and how we will break the news to Sherry. We won’t do anything until Chris gets back from Louisiana. The more I begin to think about it the more I understand that this is going to be the worst kind of torture as me and Sherry watch our friends and family grow old and die and all we will be able to do is sit back and watch helplessly as it happens over and over again for a thousand years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit to get this new chapter up. I also decided to change how I wrote it out so now it shows who is about to talk....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction. I am fairly certain my grammer and punctuation is not on par and for that I apologize all I ask is that you give this story a chance;) Also I am a huge Claire and Leon getting together fan and it was hard for me to write this story because they don't have that happy ending that I always wanted from them in the games. My next story will be back to the regular RE universe which is coming soon. I have few more chapters and than this story will be wrapped up. Thank you everyone for the Kodos that I have gotten so far it really means a lot to me me :)


End file.
